


sweet dreams

by distracted_dragon



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, please let the hunter sleep i'm begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distracted_dragon/pseuds/distracted_dragon
Summary: The hunter returns from a late-night hunt and just wants to sleep.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first fic for WTNC. (I chose to write another fic instead of working on my other unfinished ones. Hahahahaha sorry guys.) I really wanted some fluff where the hunter gets some damn sleep, so here you go.
> 
> I wrote this all in one go and haven't looked it over, so hopefully there aren't any glaring typos in it. No editing, we die like men. 
> 
> Enjoy!

With great care, Wren pulls the door to Ezra’s shop open and slips through. Moonlight floods through the shop’s window, painting the interior in shades of gray. Dishes of crystals on the counter glow faintly, providing just enough illumination for her tired eyes to see by.

Luckily, the floorboards don’t creak under her careful feet as Wren tiptoes through the shop. She parts the curtain at the back of the shop proper ducks through into Ezra’s home.

The string lights look oddly dull and lifeless without their usual glow. Ezra thoughtfully left a few lit candles that just barely illuminate the kitchen and staircase with faint, warm light. 

At this point in the night, the candles are burning low. Wren had told Ezra that she would try to come see him at a reasonable hour that night so they could both get some sleep. Then she ended up hunting for longer than she expected because some rather nasty fae decided that it would be a good idea to lead her on a wild goose chase through the woods, and-- and-- well. 

Well. Here she is, with hastily bandaged scratches from when the fae shoved her into a thornbush and more than a few leaves stuck in her hair. She probably looks like she rolled around in the dirt. 

Ezra said that she’s welcome to use their bath, but Wren would really hate to intrude. Besides, it’s too late at night for her to bathe without waking Ezra, so she supposes that she’ll just have to deal with it. Right now, all she wants to do is sleep. She doesn’t even need to fall asleep on a bed; at this point, she could pass out on the fucking forest floor.

Wren sighs and starts to pry at the knotted Hunter’s sash around her waist with clumsy hands. Something tingles in the back of her head and Wren tenses before Finn steps into the candlelight. 

Shoulders slumping, she drops her hand from where it had unconsciously crept towards her weapon. She forces herself to exhale and gives Finn the best smile she can manage. “Hey,” Wren whispers, mindful of the sleeping witch upstairs. 

Finn spreads his arms and Wren gratefully steps into his embrace. Cool arms settle around her waist as he leans down to kiss her sweetly. Wren leans forward, tucking her head against his chest as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. If he was alive, she could have heard his heart beating. Still, being back in his arms is a comfort that she’s quickly growing used to.

“You’re back late,” Finn murmurs into her ear. His hands fall to the Hunter’s sash at her waist as his nimble fingers work at the knot. A moment later, he frees her sash, her longsword coming with it. He leans over slightly to deposit the whole bundle onto the couch with a soft thump. “Did the hunt go well?”

“More or less.” She must be thinking too much about the thornbush because Finn huffs a quiet laugh.

He plucks a twig from her hair and shows it to her before tossing it aside. “I can see that,” he says with a smile, tucking Wren’s head under his chin. “It’s nearly four in the morning, you should come to bed.”

“I don’t want to wake up Ezra. I can sleep down here,” she whispers, settling her cheek against his chest. If she could, she’d fall asleep right here, just like this.

“Nonsense” Finn says easily. “I think Ezra would want you to have a good night’s rest rather than sleeping on the couch.”

“The couch isn’t that bad,” Wren protests half-heartedly. “It’s better than my bed at the Wolf.”

He scoffs and pulls away just enough that he can herd her towards the staircase. “Your bed at the Wolf is terrible.”

“At least I can sleep on it.”

“You’d sleep anywhere.” Finn keeps a hand on her waist as they climb the staircase together. Once they reach the stop, he gestures for her to wait as he nudges open the door to Ezra’s bedroom. 

He pauses, evidently listening for Ezra’s breathing, before pressing one finger to his lips. Quiet. Ezra must be asleep, then. He slips inside and beckons for her to follow.

Wren nods and creeps inside after him. Despite her best efforts, a floorboard creaks under her leather boots. She freezes, eyes going to the bed. In the dim light filtering in from the open door, she can just barely make out the outline of Ezra’s sleeping form. He doesn’t stir and she releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

Finn watches as she makes her way over to the dresser. She pulls open the drawer that Ezra had cleared out for her just this past week and she can feel her face warm just thinking about it. 

It takes a moment of clumsily feeling around the drawer before she produces a clean sleep shirt and a soft pair of pajama pants. Wren sits down in the chair in the corner of the room and fumbles around for her shoelaces in the dark. 

A moment later, Finn materializes next to her. He crouches next to her, his hands settling on her calves. 

_Go ahead_ , Wren thinks rather than speaks for fear of waking Ezra. 

She feels more than sees Finn’s smile as he tugs off her boots and gently sets them down next to her. He goes for her armor next, nimble fingers deftly undoing each strap. Wren’s face heats. She’s taken off her own armor in the dark countless times, as Finn very well knows, but he’s definitely doing this to fluster her. 

The last piece of armor comes off and Finn presses kisses to her collarbone, her throat, her jaw. Wren cups the back of his head, curling her fingers into his hair.

He reaches for her braid and unties the leather cord at the end, letting her hair slip free. Wren rests her forehead against his chest and closes her eyes as he cards his hands through her hair, picking out bits of twigs and leaf matter. The repeated motion is soothing and Wren wraps her arms loosely around his waist as he works. 

After what could have been eternity or a few seconds, Finn kisses the top of her head. “Go to bed,” he whispers, mouth nearly pressed to her ear. He steps away, leaving her to get changed. 

Wren watches blearily as he settles next to Ezra on the bed before looking away. She’s tempted to lay down and fall asleep where she stands, but the bed is so much cozier. Besides, her boyfriends are waiting for her. 

With hands clumsy from exhaustion, she shrugs off her dirty hunting clothes and drops them on the floor next to her boots. She pulls on her pajamas and stumbles over to the bed. 

Ezra lifts his head as she climbs into bed, blinking drowsily at her. A pang of guilt shoots through her: she didn’t want to wake Ezra, especially since he has to wake up early to open the shop. It’s quickly stifled as Ezra reaches for her, tugging her into bed. 

She settles next to Ezra, slipping under the blankets as he throws an arm around her waist. He’s still sleep-warm as he nuzzles the back of her neck. 

“We missed you,” he mumbles, voice raspy from sleep. 

“Sorry,” Wren whispers as she tugs the covers up to her chin. “My hunt ran late and--”

“It’s fine, it happens.” Ezra kisses the back of her neck and squeezes her waist. “You should sleep, Wren.”

She makes a noise of assent and leans back into Ezra’s chest. The weight of another arm, a colder one, settles across her waist. Finn. Smiling, Wren relaxes into her pillow. 

“Sweet dreams, fair hunter,” Finn whispers.

Sleep finds her quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> WTNC sideblog: [distracted-dragon-hunter](https://distracted-dragon-hunter.tumblr.com/)  
> main blog: [krem-aclassis](https://krem-aclassis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
